


bloody and raw (but i swear it's sweet)

by Tator



Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Or what? Is your boyfriend gonna come fight me or something?”“Famous last words, man,” Jonas says with a chuckle. At least someone is enjoying himself. Matteo really, really isn’t.“This isn’t funny,” Matteo spits out, still gripping tight onto his sleeve.or bad boy david fights for matteo's honor and matteo is not happy about it





	bloody and raw (but i swear it's sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING FOR F-SLUR****  
>  They are said by a OMC who is a known homophobe and transphobe so please don't read if these words are triggering
> 
> based on [this textpost](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/185953865843/somebody-give-me-bad-boy-david-david-who-didnt)
> 
> title from [angel of small death & the codeine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bmp4QWzHak%22)scene by hozier

“Are you still coming over?” Jonas asks. “Carlos is bringing his version of FIFA.” 

Matteo pulls at the frays on his sweater sleeve. It was starting to get cold out, and Matteo didn’t know where he had ended up putting his scarf at the end of last spring. But he was worried that he was going to need it by next week at this rate. “Huh? Oh, yeah, for a little while. Hans wants me to make dinner for him and his new boyfriend.” 

“Is this Andi?” Jonas pulled out a cigarette and offered one up for him, too. Matteo took it gratefully, thinking about how his palms itched during the last class for something to do with his hands. He had forgotten his boxing pen with David. Jonas passed over the lighter. Matteo sighed as he took the first drag, and the nicotine floated down his spine. 

“No, Andi was last month. This guy’s name is Jakob or something. Hans seems to really like him, though, and I-” 

“Hey! Faggot!” 

Matteo stops in his tracks and looks up at the sky. There are a couple of birds flying overhead, and Matteo wonders how hard it would be to sprout wings out of his shoulder blades and fly away. Maybe the intrigue of the anatomical phenomenon would cause everyone to forget what was going on. _Just ignore me. Just leave me alone for once. I haven’t done anything to you_ , he thinks to himself wishing for the ground to just swallow him up right there if he couldn’t get his wings because at least being with the dirt and the worms would be quiet and uneventful. “Let’s just keep walking,” Jonas said and grabbed lightly at Matteo’s arm to pull him along as he dropped his cigarette.

Matteo jumps when he feels a hand slap onto the back of his backpack. It pulls him away from Jonas, and Matteo wants nothing more than to drop onto the side walk and roll away. That would definitely surprise everyone, and no one would probably run after him. He yanks himself forward and huffs out a sigh. “What do you want, Tom?” He asks, trying to keep his voice neutral, trying to keep the curl of sourness that made its way under his tongue out of his tone because that wouldn’t make anything better right now.

Tom, a tall and lanky brunette with his upturned lip of disgust being his most distinguishing feature, got in close to Matteo’s face, and he turned away to not smell the stench of bile that seems to follow Tom wherever he goes. Matteo had plenty of theories about why that is. His favorite one is that he keeps getting kicked out of his apartment once the apartment realizes he’s worse than a grade A jackass, so he sleeps at random house parties where everyone is too drunk to realize they don’t know him. Tom pulls the cig out from between Matteo’s fingers and drops it on the ground unceremoniously. “What? Am I interrupting your date with your boyfriend?” 

Jonas stood off to the side with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking between the two of them quickly. His mouth was slightly open, flapping like a shocked fish, and Matteo knew that he was considering saying something but didn’t know just what yet. Matteo fights hard on the urge to roll his eyes at this entire scenario because really this is just ridiculous and not how he wanted to spend his afternoon. It will just set Tom off some more he’s learned from past run-ins. “He isn’t my boyfriend,” he says just because if he doesn’t say something, Jonas might start talking, and that will make everything worse. Another thing he’s learned from past run-ins. 

“Oh, right,” Tom says with a click of his tongue and so condescendingly that Matteo thinks he can actually see it roll off him in waves. 

“Is there something you wanted?” Matteo interrupts with bite. Something hot lights up the back of his skull, and he distantly remembers a conversation whispered through sweet kisses and exploring fingertips. _You can’t let people walk all over you, Teo. They should know you’re too good for ‘em. Too good for all of us, even me._ He purses his lips and glares at the space between Tom’s eye brows. “Because I have a lot of better things to do than stand around with you.” 

“Just wanted to have a chat with the friendly neighborhood cocksucker.” 

“That’s it,” Jonas says. “I’m telling David.” He pulls the phone out of his pocket, and Matteo suddenly forgets all about Tom completely, too focused on the fact that Jonas seems to be opening up a text chat. And David really shouldn’t be coming over here right now. He should be in his writing class. He had a test today. Jonas really shouldn’t be texting him. 

Matteo weakly tries to grab at Jonas’ phone. He grips at one of his arms, trying to use his fingernails to cause enough of a sting through Jonas’ jacket. Jonas doesn’t seem to notice though and just uses his one hand to start typing. “No, Jonas. Don’t. It’s not that big of a deal. We can just walk away. He really isn’t worth all this.” 

“The fuck you say bout me, bitch?” Tom spits at his shoes, and Matteo steps back, ready to walk away from the entire situation and spend the rest of the afternoon getting his ass beat by Carlos at some stupid video game, not stand here and let some bigot scream in his face. He was completely ready to forget about this whole thing, even with the spit shining on his only pair of sneakers. But Jonas is reading out the text that he’s constructing. 

“Hey- Da-vid,” he starts, typing probably quicker than what he’s actually saying, but he was being dramatic and building the tension that was causing Matteo’s shoulders to go in a sharp line. “It’s- Jo-Nas. I’m here with Ma-Teo- Outside the Sci-Ence Build-Ing.” 

“Jonas, stop it,” Matteo said quickly, wiping at the top of his show with his other because this really was his _only_ pair of sneakers, and he had to wear them again tomorrow at work. He keeps a close eye on Tom to make sure he’s keeping his distance, but he’s still vaguely trying to slap Jonas’ phone out of his hand. “You don’t need to text him. This really isn’t a big deal.” 

“Wear-Ing A- Blue shirt and Brown,” Jonas eyes Tom up with a quirk in his brow. “ _Ugly_ brown pants. X-O-X-O- Jo-Nas.” 

Matteo watches in slow motion as Jonas goes to press the send button, and he knows that he has less than a couple of minutes to get everyone on the same page. The page that says they were all going to walk away from this, forget it every happened, and maybe they would get to keep all their teeth and bones in place like they wanted. “Look, Tom. I’m really not in the mood right now. Just leave us alone, and we can all just forget this ever happened,” Matteo tried to repair the situation. The worms were looking better and better every second. 

Tom looks between the two amused, clearly thinking he’s the one who’s causing all of the uproar, clearly not reading this situation well at all, clearly not knowing who he was dealing with at all. Matteo wonders if he just picks on every gay kid that he sees come out of the local bar. He obviously doesn’t do any research on who he’s messing with, so he must just do a blanket harassment kind of plan. “Or what? Is your boyfriend gonna come fight me or something?” 

“Famous last words, man,” Jonas says with a chuckle. At least someone is enjoying himself. Matteo really, really isn’t. 

“This isn’t funny,” Matteo spits out, still gripping tight onto his sleeve. 

Jonas frees himself from his grasp and waves his arms around. “He should know what’s coming to him, Luigi!”

“Oh yeah, I’m real scared of some-“

“Hey, asshole!” Someone yelled. Matteo watched as Tom was pulled out of the space in front of him by the back of his shirt and then slammed down onto the pavement with a foot slamming against his sternum hard to keep him down. “You got something to say you can say it to my face,” David sneered as he gripped tightly onto the shoulders of Tom’s shirt before punching him right on the cheek bone. Matteo knows that he split a knuckle. He knows it because he’s seen this before. He’s seen this before, and he really wishes he wasn’t seeing it now. 

“David!” Matteo yelled, gripping at his arm only to have David pull away and strike at Tom again. Matteo heard a sick crunch from what he guessed was Tom’s nose, but Matteo couldn’t help but think about the fact that he’s probably cut open another knuckle on this guy’s front teeth. 

Jonas watched on with the twisted sense of glee that teenage boys get from watching their classmates fight in the hallways. And that’s all he was doing: _watching_. Wasn’t helping Matteo stop this at all. And people were starting to notice the scene that they were all making. “Jonas, help me,” Matteo demands as he grabs at David’s hood to pull him off. Jonas doesn’t move still. He just roll his eyes and pulls out his cig pack again. “David, stop it.” 

“No, he’s got something to say, he should say it. I’m _all_ ears!” David let’s himself get pulled away to standup only so he can kick at Tom’s ribs. “He wants to call someone names, he should try one out on me-” 

“David, stop,” Matteo says. He gets himself in front of David and puts a hand on his chest. He knows that if he can just get David to look at him, acknowledge him, then he could make him realize that this isn’t worth it. He would realize that Matteo had this all under control before he even got here. But he won’t even look at where Matteo has wrung his hand into the front of his shirt. David just sucks in heaving breaths as he stares down at Tom feebly trying to stand up with blood dripping out his nose and down the side of his face. There’s sweat gathering right above David’s brow, and Matteo has to remember that he has to be mad at him right now so that he doesn’t reach out and swipe it with the pad of his thumb. “That’s enough,” he mutters.

David finally looks up at the quiet wisp of his voice. Even if they were standing next to a jet engine, Matteo could always pull David’s attention away with something as soft as a breath. He narrows his eyes and clamps his jaw tight. Matteo can see the tension in his neck, and he puts his other hand up to his shoulder to see if it will soothe any of it away. Tom coughs behind them, and David’s attention is stolen away from him. David narrows his eyes further and moves to go back to what he thinks is a lesson being taught. Matteo moves a hand to his cheek to pull him back to making eye contact and whispers, “ _Enough_.” 

David tilts his head and looks like he’s about to argue. 

“If I have to go back to the police station _again_ , you’re sleeping at Laura’s for two weeks,” he murmurs in the same quiet voice. 

David straightens out his jacket. “You’d miss me too much.” 

“Try me,” Matteo dares and blows a kiss.

David scoffs, but he turns away anyways like he’s ready to storm away and beat up the next asshole that crosses him. Matteo counts the small blessings at the very least. 

Tom groans behind them. “You think you can jump me-

“You wouldn’t stand a chance even if this was a planned cage fight, asshole,” Jonas laughs and follows closely behind Matteo. “You okay, man?” 

Matteo blinks. Jonas is asking him if he’s okay like he was the one who just came out of nowhere and sucker punched a guy in the teeth, like he was the one who sent that text knowing exactly what was going to happen. Matteo rolled his eyes. He wanted to say fuck off. He wanted to say no, he wasn’t fine because his heart was pounding right out of his chest, and he didn’t think he was fast enough to catch it when it finally popped out and tumbled towards the ground, following after David so it could be close to its home. He wanted to say that every time David gets into a fight, Matteo is worried that this is going to be the one he finally loses and instead of patching up his skin and kissing above his split lip, he’s going to have to learn how to set broken bones and reorient joints or worse. He doesn’t say any of that though. He just says, “Tell Carlos I said hi.” And then starts off home. 

Matteo makes it into the flat a few paces after David. They hadn’t spoken on the way, and the silence let Matteo’s annoyance fester low in his chest and turn into something uglier, something on the other side of pissed off, something like an unspoken conversation that was long overdue. With each step he found something else that irritated him about the entire situation, like how he never got his damn cigarette. He thought about all of the things he wanted to say and scream, but he knew when it came down to it, he just wanted to crawl into bed and wake up in a world where people like Tom didn’t exist, where his sweet and caring boyfriend didn’t break his hand on everyone who looked at him cross. 

David waits just inside the door, like he was waiting to say something, but Matteo pushes past him and b-lines it to the bathroom. 

He pulls out their well inventoried first aid kit, and the first thing he thinks is that he’s going to have to get more alcohol wipes next week. His second thought is that he hates that he’s going to have to get more alcohol wipes next week. The rage in his gut just keeps building higher and higher as he looks at the stock of medicine he has and think about how long that stock is going to keep, and Matteo is afraid that the top of his head is going to pop right off with how much steam he’s whistling up. He’s afraid all that rage is going to bubble straight out his brain and melt into goo on the floor. He doesn’t even know where the mop is to clean it up afterwards. 

David follows behind him. “Teo,” he starts. 

“Shuddup,” Matteo interrupts, not ready to talk over the sound of his own head spinning. “Just shuddup.” 

He crowds David up against the counter, and David falls back against it easily, going pliantly wherever Matteo wanted him to. He keeps his hands at his sides, and Matteo pulls his right one towards him roughly, getting a little satisfaction out of the way that David cocks his head quickly to the side. Matteo picks up an alcohol pad and rips it open with his teeth. David grabs at the end stuck between his lips in a practiced ease, and it just makes Matteo all that angrier that this is so easy between them, that it’s so familiar, like this is an everyday occurrence because it might as well be. Matteo rubs at the blood on David’s knuckles, and David hisses a little louder than normal because even though it doesn’t really hurt, he knows that Matteo kind of wants it to. Because even though he’s looking at David like he’s ready to spit fire, he’s still holding David’s wrist like he’s afraid that David is going to slip right through his fingers when he looks away from him. And David sees the disappointment behind Matteo’s anger, and that disappointment is what keeps David up at night. 

“You’re mad,” David says as Matteo wraps a bandage around his hand. 

Matteo rolls his eyes but continues his work. David grips at his hip and pulls him closer so he’ll pay attention to him. “Stop,” Matteo says and feels like a broken record that’s been repeating the same line all night but no one has noticed. He pushes against David’s chest, but David uses his newly freed hand to wrap it around Matteo’s waist and keep him there.

“You’re mad,” David repeats. 

Matteo pushes at David’s chest again with both hands. But, David’s vice grip doesn’t let him get anywhere, so Matteo just fists at his shirt instead, not understanding the push and pull game that they had right now. He wanted to burrow into David’s ribs at the same time he wanted to banish David to the next room and wait for his ears to stop filling up with molasses. “You had a test.” 

David waits for Matteo to say something else, to explain what him having a test had anything to do with this. He waits. And he looks. 

“You had a test,” Matteo says again, and he stares into David’s eyes like he’s begging for David to understand what that means. 

“Yes,” David says slowly. “And I finished it.”

“You had class. You’re supposed to be in one right now.” 

David nods. “Professor Bech will understand.” 

“You don’t get it.” Matteo was frustrated and looking down at his hands where they’re still twisting tightly into David’s clothes. “You have class.” 

“Yes,” David says carefully and let’s go of Matteo’s hip to cover one of Matteo’s wrists to try and get Matteo back to him. When they first met, David confused Matteo’s soft nature for being thoughtless. He didn’t recognize all the minutes where Matteo stayed quiet and in his head were minutes he was parsing together his thoughts, that if he felt pressured to speak to fast than the first things out of his mouth were fragments of something bigger he hadn’t put together yet. Most people just talked over that space and moved the conversation along without him. David was the first ones to ever wait it out to see what Matteo had to say, but still, sometimes he needed more than a couple of tries to get out what he wanted. “Are you mad I left class?” David tries. He runs his thumb down the vein on Matteo’s wrist.

Matteo looks up at him briefly before looking back down again. “You shouldn’t have left class.” 

“Jonas texted me.” 

“I was fine,” Matteo shakes his head and leans away from David until he let’s go. “You shouldn’t have left class.” Matteo walks out the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

“He was calling you names,” David replied, following him. 

“Yeah, he was _just_ calling me names! And you punched him! When you should have been in class!” Matteo was starting to let the anger seep out of his pores and land on the floor like it was an open book and his rage was the ink. 

“I think we’ve covered I should have been in class,” David said, letting his own frustration seep out a little. He closed the door and took a deep breath. Matteo had a right to be mad, he reminded himself, and he needed to give Matteo the space to let that anger out. David knew that Matteo shut down as tight as a vault if he said the wrong thing. He hoped he wasn’t saying the wrong thing. “Can you just tell me what’s actually bothering you?” 

“You shouldn’t have come. I had it handled. You had class.” 

David ran his hand down his face. “Jonas said you were in trouble,” he said carefully.

“I can handle myself, David!”

David opened his mouth and then closed it again. He clenched his jaw. “I know you can.” 

“Then why did you come, huh? Why did you storm half way across campus to come fight a guy who wasn’t even doing anything? I was fine! You and Jonas never believe me!” Matteo was throwing his arms around now, and his own voice was a little too loud for his own head. He puts his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes tight. His words were swimming around his head like alphabet soup, and he couldn’t put his thoughts together anymore. The anger that was keeping him upright slowly drained into exhaustion, and his bones started to sting with the need to crawl under the floorboards where it was quiet. 

David watched as Matteo started working himself up, and crossed the room in quick strides to pull Matteo’s hands from yanking on his hair. He curled Matteo’s finger around his jacket where he couldn’t do much damage and soothed his hands up his arms and down his back. “Teo, I don’t understand,” David said quietly into his skin.

Matteo breathed slowly for a second. “I don’t need rescuing,” Matteo settled on after a minute. “Just because you’re everyone’s knight in shining armor doesn’t make me a maiden.” 

“I know,” David replied. He cards his hand through Matteo’s hair slowly. “I know. I just worry, and I don’t think.”

“Not everything has to end in a fight.” 

“Yeah,” David agrees. He tilts Matteo’s head up so he can look him in the eye. Matteo’s dance around the room for a second before they settle on David, and all of a sudden, David feels like he’s getting a head rush because Matteo looks somewhere between shattered and put back together. And David _really_ didn’t want to say the wrong thing. “I know that. It’s just… hard for me sometimes. I _hate_ when people say shit like that, and the thought of someone calling you something like that, I just- I lost my head.” He pushes the hair of Matteo’s face gently with the tips of his fingers. 

“I can take care of myself,” Matteo says again, the anger all but gone since David talked to him in that low voice that makes Matteo’s cheeks rosy. He melts into David’s embrace some more and puts his face in David’s neck. “Fight less,” Matteo says like it’s a demand, like he thinks David will actually listen to him, like he hasn’t made David promise after every single one. 

“I’ll try, Teo,” David says, like he doesn’t say this every time. 

“And I’m serious,” Matteo says and point in David’s face, with his pointer finger an inch off away from David’s noise. “You get into a fight over me again, and you’re at Laura’s for a month.” 

David goes to chomp at Matteo’s finger, so he has to yank it back. “You said two weeks.” 

“A _month_ , David. I’m serious. I’m not some damsel in distress waiting for you to save me.” 

“Of course not, dear. Damsels are usually much more appreciative when they get saved,” David teases. He pulls Matteo closer at his waist and slips one under Matteo’s shirt. 

Matteo pulls at the hair on the back of David’s neck. “Give me a kiss, you ass. _A whole month_.”


End file.
